The New Girl
by mysterious girl 2000
Summary: It is about how the band is without Stevie then They beg Stevie to join and she decides does she join or not? includes Grelson kavin ZEVIE!
1. Chapter 1

**The new girl **

**The band is gravity 4 but instead Stevie does not exist so Kacy is in it instead but will Stevie agree to join….**

**Sorry really bad at this**

Zander's pov

I woke up miserable remembering what happened last night having a bad concert. We performed did our best but we still have not found someone who can play bass so the songs are not right. Kacy tries her best to cover it up but it does not work also we need a backing vocalist I really want this band to work.

I walked into school expecting everyone to be laughing at us but they weren't this made me really suspicious. Then Kacy came running to me "have you heard there is a new girl its funny because Molly hates her more than me because the new girl stole everyone's attention so we just might get a break today".

I was glad no one was laughing and we got rid of Molly now I can concentrate on trying to find a bass player and I was seriously desperate. Then I ran into Nelson and Kevin who looked terrified "what's up" I asked Nelson looked at me "we ran into the new girl and she is so terrifying" I raised one eyebrow up the Kevin looked at me "we are not kidding when she walked in we thought she looked like the girl version of you a band on her top, black skinny jeans and she had a ukulele. Then Molly walked up to her and said that she worked at Danny mango's and started calling her Loserberry over and over again then new girl cracked and screamed at her it was so scary you have to check her out man".

I was now very intrigued to meet this new girl she tougher than all the other girls that were first tomboys but then Molly teased them and they cracked and now all the girls here are girly girls. I walked to my new class looking out for this new girl.

I walked into history looking out when my eyes spotted a beautiful girl with golden honey curls sat in the corner. That must be the new girl she is wearing what Kevin described.

I have to meet her


	2. Chapter 2

**Kacys pov**

I was sat next to Zander but his head kept turning to that new girl I rolled my eyes he is going to make a move I just know it.

It was nice having Molly off my back for once but I do feel bad for that new girl how everyone keeps calling her Loserberry. I might try and talk to her and warn her about Molly and Grace.

Stevies pov

I hate this school all ready first my bass does not fit in my locker so I put it in the janiters closet. Second this girl keeps bothering me with her friend following her around like a lost sheep. Third no one knows my name so they all call me Loserberry god I hate that Molly girl.

I just about to leave for lunch even though I was not even listening to anyone of my lessons when this girl came up to me and I was thinking oh no not another Perf. She was about to speak when I cut her off "can you just leave me alone you and your stupid Perf group it is my first day and I already want to kill most of the people in this school so leave or I will put you on my list" I threatened. I just left her there with her mouth hanging open.

Kacy's pov

I cannot believe she just has ago at me when I was just trying to help her and she called me a Perf the worst thing she could of called me. I still don't know if I hate her but I still feel sorry for her though. Zander ran up to me "you talked to her what did she say? And what is her name? and what"… ZANDER. "yeah" shut up she just called me a perf and told me to leave her alone I have not a clue what her name is…,, sorry. Zander just pouted and walked off.

Thanks if you are reading this


	3. Chapter 3

Zander's pov

It was the end of school and I have not talked to her yet so I decided to go to Danny Mango's before band practise. I got there and saw Molly sat and the table and kept ordering new drinks going Loserberry fill up.

Molly can be such a witch sometimes I walked up to the girl she says "what do you want" I did my million dollar smile and said "you baby" she rolled her eyes and "if you don't want anything leave".

What that always works I like this girls style and said "I have seen you around school so what's your name" she smirked at me Nelson and Kevin were right she was scary.

She looked at me and said "I won't tell you so why don't you just call me Loserberry like everyone else "when she said that I saw sadness in her Beautiful hazel eyes.

I looked at her and said" fair enough not telling me your name but I will never call you that I will have to call you mysterious girl". Then she smiles and oh my god she looks beautiful when she smiles and said" thanks".

I looked at my watch and realised I was late for band practise I just got lost in her eyes. I ran to the school it was quite close then ran into the band room to an annoyed Kacy.

Kacys pov

"Finally where have you been the talent show is in two days and we still don't have a backing vocalist and a bass player what are we going to do". Zander sighed "I have no idea we will have to try and do it ourselves again".

Then Zander mumbled something "what did you say?" Zander did not think anyone heard him I could tell by his face "I said I was with the new girl" I rolled my eyes "what is with you and asking out all the girls also you cannot go out with her we are too busy".

"Don't worry she said no" I was shocked "She turned you down that's a first" he glared at me.

"Guys we are screwed for the talent show we only have one song since no one can write a song. Also we have no bass" their faces saddened.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I am going to change povs alot

Stevies pov

I walked into the lunch hall with Molly and Grace singing and dancing when Molly stopped and started walking towards me "what are you doing in here" I looked at her seriously this is where we eat lunch how stupid is she."

WelI walked in here because I heard what sounded like a cat dying but it was just you singing". It looked like Molly was soon going to have steam coming out of her ears.

Zanders pov

I was talking to Kacy when she started looking at something so I turned to see mysterious girl and Molly talking. I was thinking this is not going to be good.

Stevie povs

Molly was giving me a stare down then she blurted "your just jealous that I am talented and you cannot do anything" I smiled "oh yeah well check this out".

I walked to the janitors closet took out my bass and started playing a rock solo from one of my favorite bands". When I stopped everyone clapped and said "come on Grace" and they walked off.

Zander pov

After she played that bass Kacy, Nelson, Kevin and all looked at each other I think we all just realized our praise has been answered after Molly walked off I ran to her.

"Hey you are really good at bass how would you like to join our band Gravity 4".

She looked at me then Kacy then Nelson then Kevin then me again. "sorry but no I need to try and win the talent show with a solo to win the prize" I cannot believe the words that came out of her mouth she wants to win the talent just to win 1,000 quid than make new friends.

I looked at her now I was a bit pissed off and said "fine I was trying to be your friend but you would rather win the money now we are going to not win and not get that gig at this awesome concert.

I hazel eyes were once again filled with sadness she said she was sorry then walked off. Now I am angry at myself for being harsh to her but now my band and I were screwed the talent show is tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Nelsons pov

It was now the day of the talent show I was so nervous I knew we were not going to win and we are going to lose our gig at that awesome concert.

I was planning on trying to take Grace to but now I am probably never going to get another chance again I started to walk to school.

Kevins pov

I was on my way to school terrified for the talent show how we were going to embarrass ourselves out there.

Since Nelson was facing his fear and asking Grace out I thought I would ask Kacy after the gig but now we both decided not to now that we are not going to win.

Kacys pov

Damn it we were so close if only new girl joined we would have won. I wanted to win to rub it in Molly's plastic face but now she is going to tease me about how Kacy Simon needed her to stay popular.

Also I was going to ask Kevin out after the gig because since I heard Nelson saying he was going to ask out Grace but now I cannot do it.

Zanders pov

We were on next I have never been so nervous in my life if we are not successful then everyone will laugh. I could not sleep last night I kept thinking about the new girl I think I might have a crush on her it's weird I have never felt this way about someone before.

We got up on stage and Kacy started singing I kept counting to the bit where there was a big bass part.

Stevies pov

I felt bad about yesterday Zander is right but I do really need that money for my family but I can t let that band down after they have been trying so hard.

I decided to help I watched their music video last night to learn the notes. There Video was awesome who does not love a pool of cheese. I was counting to what bit to start playing.


	6. Chapter 6

Stevies and Zanders pov

1

Zanders pov

Oh crap here we go then I could hear a bass the band and I looked at eacother shocked. I looked in the crowd to see the girl with the hazel eyes playing her bass she started to walk up to the stage.

She smiled at me then we finished the song we all literally ran to her and hugged her for what she did. Oh my god I love this girl… did I just say that.

The crowd went wild I think this was the best moment in my life. The judge walked to the microphone and said the winners are Gravity 4 we all cheered then I walked up to the mic actually we are Gravity 5 I Said looking at the new girl.

Then I realized I still don't know her name we took the money and took her to the band room.

In the band room

New girl was looking around the room "guys this place is awesome so this is where you hangout" I walked up to her and put my arm round and said "where we hangout" she smiled.

"Hey we still don't know your name" Kacy said new girl smiled oh yeah she put her hand out "my name is Stevie" I smiled "Nice to meet you Stevie and may I say what a beautiful name" she rolled her eyes.

"So Stevie I am curious why did you help us out?" I asked her smile disappeared "oh right well for a start I am sorry I said no it is just I have loads of brothers so we don't have a lot of money.

So that's why I have a job and why I wanted to win the money then I thought about what you said to me and I realized you guys have worked really hard and you deserve to win plus I really want to rub it in Molly's face". We all hugged Stevie again man I think I was really falling for her "we really owe you Stevie for helping us out.

Then Stevie said "oh its fine don't worry about it she said then winked at me" I thought I was going to faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Zanders pov

We all went to the band room "right let's get down to business our performance at the talent show but it was not brilliant because we still have no backing vocalist" then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey how about Stevie sings the backing she looks at me "no way I can't sing" then Kacy stood up come on Stevie sing something anything. Stevie sighed but nodded then she started singing and oh my god she has a voice of an angel when she stopped Nelson, Kevin and I had our mouths hanging open.

All I could come out with is wow! Then she smiled and said "cheers". "You are defiantly our backing vocalist and can I just say what song is that" I asked closing my mouth again "it is called go with Gravity I wrote it".

Then Kacy screamed we all looked at her she had the biggest smile on her voice then started shouting "oh my god you write songs.. Guys she can write songs for us, sing and play bass oh my god we are never kicking you out the band because without you there is no band" then she hugged Stevie.

Stevies pov

I am so glad I joined this band I love all of them all ready then I sat at their table at lunch then Molly entered. I said to them "be right back" I heard Kacy say "ohno" while I was walking to Molly.

"Hey Molly" she glared at me "Loserberry" I smiled why am I "Loserberry should I not be Winnerberry so since we won I will call you loserperf" I said smirking I thought Molly was going to explode she screamed "NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN" I laughed.

Then I walked back to the table and stopped and turned and said "bye Loseperf" and carried on walking when I heard Molly screaming at Grace because she thought that was there new name or something. I sat back at the table then high fived Zander.

When our skin touched I felt weird in my stomach wait do I have feelings for Zander oh my gosh I so he smiled at me and said "nice one Stevie" I smiled and winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Graces pov

"I am sorry I thought that was our new name" Molly's face was as red as a strawberry.

Then she screamed "we have got to get that stupid Loserberry she is a bigger threat now than Kacy Simon" I just nodded my head because if I said no she would kill me.

You see I don't really like being mean to Gravity 5 it's just if I don't Molly would kick me out of the Perfs.

I looked at Molly she has her I have a plan face on and now I am thinking this is not going to be good.

Mollys pov

While Grace was in a daze I looked in the cafeteria and saw Zander talking to Kevin and Stevie staring at him wait! She has a thing for Zander.

This gives me a plan I get Zander to go out with me then every time she is horrible he will stick up for me.

This is perfect but I need to think how I get everyone on my side I will set her up yeah that's it.

I noticed Grace staring at me looking worried I shrugged it off I am bringing Stevie Baskara down!

Stevie pov

I could not stop looking at Zander while he was talking he was just so what's the word perfect. I stopped looking and looked round at Kacy who had a smirk on her face.

Then she dragged me to the corner "oh my gosh you like Zander don't you awwww" I was shocked how she knew that just by looking at him "yes as a friend" she just gave me a really face "I know you like like him Stevie I could tell by the way you look at him"

**Stevie/**Kacy

**DON'T **

DO

**DON'T **

DO

**DON'T **

Then she screamed DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO then everyone including Zander was looking at us. I whispered "fine maybe I do but you cannot tell anyone so shut up" she frowned "fine whatever" and we both walked back to the table I sat next to Zander.

He stared at me I looked at him "what you looking at" I said he raised his eyebrow "seriously you're not going to mention what happened over in the corner with Kacy shouting" I panicked I have to get him of topic so I said "girls stuff" he turned a bit pink and said "oh okay". Even when he is embarrassed he looks cute what am I saying just friends Stevie just friends.


End file.
